


May I Come In?

by hirusen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Assassination Attempt(s), Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling, Developing Friendships, Feels, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Foreign Language, Gentleness, Guns, Hospital Visit, Hospital bed, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Steve Rogers, Interrogation, Kissing, Language, Light Angst, Listening To A Heartbeat, M/M, Memories, Poison, Poisoning, Proper Reunion, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Recovered Memories, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers protection squad, Talking, Unexpected Visitor, gift baskets, hospital food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: While Steve is still recovering from his fight with The Winter Solider, someone he wasn't expecting comes to visit.





	1. Unknown Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another version of this that I'll write later, but this one's been kicking around my head for a bit, so here it is! ^^

Sam glanced over to the sofa that Natasha was sitting on, feeling a smile crack his lips when he spotted her sleeping form. Both of them have been keeping a close eye on Steve now that he's finally awake; it didn't matter to them that there was a full security unit guarding Steve's room, they're gonna be the last line of defense even if it kills them. "You...should get some rest too, Sam." Steve croaked, his voice still a little hoarse thanks to him having been unconscious for a solid four days. "I'll be fine." "Sam..." The Captain warned and Falcon sighed, shaking his head a little. "Alright. You win this time; but you better get back to sleep too."

"Heh, I think I might pass for a little bit." "No, no. You heard your doctor; if you feel tired for whatever reason, you are to rest and sleep." Sam had to bite back his chuckle when Steve suck out his bottom lip to pout. "Alright. ...Goodnight, Sam." "Night, buddy."

* * *

Two hours had passed, the man seeing through the partially opened blinds that Steve...his best friend, Steve...had fallen asleep. He had made sure to change out of his HYDRA uniform and into civilian clothes, wearing a hat to tuck half of his hair into; he hopes he doesn't look enough like himself for the guards to try and do something to him. One of them spotted him quickly as he got within 4 feet of the door, stepping in the way. "Can I help you?" "This is Steve's room, right?" He asked, thickening his Brooklyn accent to mask his voice.

"Who are you?" "A friend of Steve's. I came here after Steve didn't answer his phone." "I don't think he was expecting any visitors." The other guard spoke up and he chewed on his lower lip a little. "I couldn't get ahold of him, nor anyone at the front desk to set up a time for me to visit; I flew in from Germany to try and figure out what was going on." The second guard, a rather tall woman, cocked her eyebrow at that. "What were you doing in Germany?" "I'm a translator for political conferences, though I do work as a bodyguard at times." His lie seems to have worked as he saw the guards ease in their stance.

"Well, you won't have much time to visit; he's in a stable condition for now, but the doctors want him to rest up as much as he can." The man smiled to them. "That's fine. I just need a couple minutes to tell him I'm in town, and if he's asleep then I'll come back at a more reasonable time." He was cutting it close with visitor hours. The two guards nodded their heads and let him enter the room. He froze in place for a moment when he saw two people he's tried to kill before asleep not far from Steve. It was clear that they were both deep into sleep as well as trying to protect his friend, and he admits it was nice to see.

Silently moving around the room, he pulled out two spare blankets from the cabinet and draped one around each of them. He then stepped closer to Steve, who was also fast asleep. He frowned at his black eye, busted lip, and numerous cuts on his face and body; he could see a few places that were wrapped in medical gauze and bandages.  _...I really did do a number on him._ He felt bad about it. He reached out and stroked the back of his right hand against an uninjured cheek, seeing as Steve leaned towards it a little.

He could have said something, but he didn't. Instead, he quickly left the room, thanked the guards for letting them see Steve, and left the hospital.  _...I should go back to the museum...might learn a little more._


	2. Surprise Gift

"For being injected with that super serum, you sure don't heal any faster." Natasha chuckled softly at Sam's taunt, Steve rolling his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, yeah, talk it up. Just you wait until I'm outta this bed." "I'm gonna have to, you're taking too long to get out of it, old man." Sam's snarky response was met to Steve flipping him the bird, though there was a smile on his face so it wasn't in ill-intent.

* * *

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist greeted him, the man seeing as she blushed at his presents, which was a nice reaction to get. "Hi, I was wondering if I could have someone deliver a package to a room?" "Oh, certainly! Can I get your name?" He glanced away, a little flustered. "I, um, actually don't want them to know it's from me. It's been...a very long time since we last saw each other, and we ended on a bad note the last time we were together, so..."

"I understand, Sir. I'm guessing they don't even know you're in town, huh?" He chuckled softly at that. "No, no they do not." "Alright. I can certainly have it brought up. Can I ask what room you wish to send this to?" "Room 803. He's a good friend, but..." "Didn't go so smoothly last time you met. Well, I hope to see you sometime in the future to make amends." He glanced to her with a look of confusion. "Most people, if they've had a bad fight with someone they were once very close to, tend to just drop that other person from their life; it's rare to see people do what you're clearly trying to do, which is to apologize and make amends for how things had ended last time."

"Do...the people who try to make things right go back to being friends?" He asked, a little hopeful. She smiled with a nod. "Usually. I've seen people who, having spent some time apart, realize that it might just be best for them to stay their separate ways, but that's not very common." He felt his shoulders relax at her words. "So, where's this package you wanted delivered?" "Oh! Shoot, yeah, um, here."

* * *

Steve had one of the best poker faces Natasha has ever seen, and she might have to steal it for herself. Sam wavered between the two cards Steve had left in his hand, spotting that he looked relieved when he moved his hand over the left card, so he took the right one instead. "No!" "Yes!" He grabbed the Old Maid. "How do you do that?!" Sam demanded to know, but Rogers was laughing as hard as his bandages allowed. "We might have to take him to Vegas one of these days." Natasha spoke and Steve tossed her a smirk and an eye roll.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Steve called and was greeted with the face of one of the receptionists that worked on the main floor. "This just came for you." She spoke before holding up a small gift basket. It had some apples and plums, as well as an old book Steve remembers wanting to read before World War 2 had started, and a bar of extremely hard to find chocolate that Steve just  _loved_ back in his day. There was also a card inside of the basket, which Steve quickly opened up and read.

Or tried to. Inside all he found was:  _Ne vedem in curand, prietene._

"What is this?" He asked, turning the card so Natasha could read it. "...It's Romanian." She took the card and read it out loud. "See you soon, my friend." "That's what it says?" Steve asked and Black Widow nodded her head. "Any idea who it could be from?" Sam asked as he took one of the apples, inspecting it for something. "...But...it can't be..." Sam and Natasha snapped their attention to Steve at his muttered words. "Steve?" "...No, it's nothing." He stated, shaking his head. Both Falcon and Black Widow exchanged a glance.


	3. Hello

Natasha and Sam have noticed that something strange has been going on these past three weeks. While Steve has been making a steady recovery, at least three times a week they have woken up to the spare blankets being draped over their bodies, and at least once a week, Steve has gotten a gift basket that always has plums and one other fruit, an old book he has read and loved or has wanted to read, a bar of Steve's favorite chocolate, and a card that always had the same thing written in it:  _Ne vedem in curand, prietene._ See you soon, my friend.

"It seems your admirer hasn't come by yet." Sam spoke up, having woken up to a spare blanket draped around his front and shoulders. "I still don't think it's like that, Sam." Steve's been keeping back a name from his friends for one reason: if he's right about who's sending him the baskets, then they'll actually show up sooner or later.

And it looks like it might be sooner.

'Oh! It's you. Come to see your friend at last?' They heard one of the guards speak, the other giggling softly. 'That's certainly a nice bouquet of flowers you brought him.' '...You think so?' None of them recognized the other person's voice, but Steve feels like he's heard that kind of thick, Brooklyn accent before... 'Well he's actually awake right now, so why don't you go say hi?' They all noticed as the guards actually left their stations before there was three firm knocks on the door. "...Come in." Steve spoke up and the door opened slowly.

Only to have Bucky step inside of the room.

He held a beautiful bouquet of white carnations, delphiniums, gladiolus's, orchids, Queen Anna's Laces, and a combination of red, yellow, and blue roses. "It's beautiful, Bucky. Thank you." Steve spoke with a gentle smile on his lips, noting that his friend seemed tense as he walked further into the room and set the bouquet in the vase by the window. Bucky stood next to Steve's bed awkwardly before his old friend took his hand and guided him to sit on the edge. "...How've you been?" Barnes asked softly, unable to look at Steve and the damage he's done to him.

"Better, now that you're here." Steve stated, his hand gripping Bucky's a little tighter. "You mean that?" "Yes." Bucky glanced at Steve from under his lashes, spotting that Steve's gorgeous blues were settled on him, a gentleness and warmth in them that he wasn't expecting. "...Are you gonna try and do something to him?" "Sam..!" Steve nearly growled, but Bucky's laugh cut his growl short. "No. I'm... I'm trying to put some pieces back into place." "What do you mean?" Natasha asked and the Winter Solider sighed.

"HYDRA royally fucked with my memories and I can only recall...tiny blurs at a time. I can't tell if what I'm remembering is real or not, but... I'm trying." Bucky explained, letting his guard down a little. "What can you recall?" Steve asked, but Bucky just sighed and shook his head. "Our fight, me pulling you out of the water, and...what I've read at the museum. Everything else is...too fuzzy to make out." Steve nodded his head in understanding. "...I should get going." "What? But you just got here!" Steve nearly shouted, gripping onto Bucky's metal hand as hard as he could.

"I've...actually been in and out of here for the last month. I just...wanted to let you know that I was actually here." Bucky said, glancing to Steve with an expression so soft, Sam and Natasha quickly forgot that the man who held Steve's hand so tenderly was a highly trained assassin with dozens of successful kills. "But...you will be back, right?" Bucky smiled--actually smiled--at his old friend. "Of course. Say, around noon tomorrow?" Steve's smile at that moment could have rivaled the sun. "That sounds great. See you soon."

Bucky, after a moment, leaned down, threaded his flesh hand through Steve's hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. " _Ne vedem in curand, prietene._ " He muttered against the skin before standing up and quietly leaving the room.


	4. Oddity

Bucky, after Natasha explained to the security team about what was going on, was given full clearance to visit Steve whenever he wished, and was allowed to stay overnight like Natasha and Sam were able to. Much to the duo's surprise, Bucky has been very gentle with Steve; always stroking his cheeks or arms with the back of his human hand, keeping his voice soft but loud enough to hear, holding Steve's hand whenever the nurse or doctor had to give him a shot or take blood for a test.

Currently, Steve was finally allowed to leave his hospital bed since the injuries he sustained as the Helicarrier he and Bucky were in was being destroyed were healed enough. Steve gritted his teeth a little as he slowly moved to the edge of the bed, planted his feet firmly on the ground, and pushed himself up. His legs shook far too hard and buckled under his weight, Sam and Natasha both gasping and lunching for Steve.

Bucky beat them both.

He was instantly at Rogers's side, his arms under his friend's and holding him up and against his body. "Are you okay?" He asked, Steve gripping onto his shirt and back tightly. "I think so." Barnes helped steady Captain America as he straightened himself up, moving his hands so they rested on top of Bucky's shoulders. "It might take some time for your muscles to recover after not using them for over a month." Steve shrugged. "Beats having a catheter." The others in the room just gave him a smile.

Bucky kept himself still as Steve carefully made some steps to the left, looping both of his arms around the metal one that was under his long sleeved shirt; out of reflex, Bucky bent that arm like he would for one of his many dates back during the war he and Steve were in. "Heh, forever the gentlemen." Steve teased, but he honestly doesn't mind. He can recall the times Bucky was showing him how to do the exact same thing by reflex, getting all flustered when he had to take Bucky's arm and walk with him like that down the street, getting even more flustered when he had to walk Bucky back down the same street while he held Steve's arm.

Needless to say, there was a couple of rumors that started about them because of that.

Steve locked his eyes with his friend's steel blues and felt a tingle of heat wash over him. "Shall we?" He asked and Rogers nodded his head, letting Bucky take the lead, though not surprised at all when he kept his stride small and slow. They moved out of the room and down the hall to the elevator, Bucky tapping the button to take them to the roof. Once the shiny, metal doors parted, Bucky guided Steve outside, and let him gaze at the New York horizon. Bucky knows all too well just how stir-crazy a person can get when they're basically trapped in a room for a long time.

Steve inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air; or as fresh as it could get this high up in New York. "...This is nice." "Really? You aren't worried that I might try to toss you over the edge?" Bucky asked, astonished. "Why would you? You're not under HYDRA control anymore." Bucky hissed softly at the words. "...What's the matter?" "I may have broken their control for now, but... I've got certain words that can reactivate my programming." "...What?" Oh God. Bucky wishes that he could move Steve a little more roughly right now and pull him into as tight of a hug as he could to quell the fear he's hearing and seeing in his friend. "Steve, you've gotta remember that HYDRA has brain-washed me and kept me in cryofreezing for  **years** ; there are a handful of certain words and phrases in both German and Russian that will trigger my programming as the Winter Solider to activate. Everytime they've wiped away parts of my memories, they always make sure that I'm responsive to those triggers, and if I'm not, they reprogram them back in."

Steve tugged on Bucky's arm a little harder and his friend moved closer, both men quickly wrapping their arms around each other. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Steve asked, fighting off his tears as hard as he could, though hearing that his voice still cracked. "I don't think so. It's all so deeply embedded that you could most likely wipe away all of my memories and I'd still have a response to those triggers." Bucky carefully moved his friend so he had his face tucked into his throat, holding the trembling body in his embrace with strong, protective arms. "...I'm actively aware of a few of these triggers, so if someone tries to reactive the Winter Solider, I'll know." Bucky reassured Steve, who only nodded weakly, struggling to hold himself up.

"...It's okay. You don't have to keep fighting, you little punk. Just let go, I'm right here." And he did. The Winter Solider supported Captain America against his body as his legs gave out and he broke down crying, desperately clinging to Bucky like a dying wish, so scared to ever let him go. After a full half hour of sobbing his heart out, Steve finally started to calm down; Bucky decided that he'll carry his friend back, scooping him up into his arms, and heading back towards his room.

* * *

It was meal time for Steve and he frowned at what came on his plate. "I know it's not the best thing in the world, but it's what you need." "You do realize that once I'm out of here, I'm gonna get myself some fast food, right?" Steve asked the nurse who delivered his meal, and she grinned with a laugh. "I don't doubt it." She left a moment later, Rogers sighing. "Come on, buddy. The sooner you eat that, the sooner we can sneak you a few pieces of your chocolate." Sam stated and it seemed to win the ex-solider over.

Bucky spotted as Steve's face twisted a little. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just...it tastes odd." "Odd?" Natasha asked, straightening up at the same moment Bucky did upon hearing the word. "Well, I've never had this before; maybe I'm just used to the other stuff." Steve commented, Natasha and Bucky calming a moment later. He finished his meal, Bucky noting that the twist in his features only faded once he was near the end of his meal. The nurse came back with a smile on her lips, taking the empty tray, and left the room after she checked his vitals.

Steve yawned a few hours later, which was odd since he'd have to be waken up around 7 for his last meal of the day, but the group decided it would be best for Steve to get as much rest as he could. "Are...you gonna stay the night...Bucky?" Steve mumbled, already having to fight against his body to stay awake. "Not sure where I would sleep if I did." Steve giggled softly at that, scooting over so he was on the left most side of the hospital bed, patting the other side in invitation. He hesitated for a moment, but Bucky ultimately laid down on the right side of the bed, lifting his metal arm up as Steve curled against his side, head over his heart.

"...Heh, kinda like during the war, huh?" "Oh shut up, Buck." Named man chuckled, gently rubbing his metal hand up and down Steve's arm. "Oh come on, Stevie! We both remember how you were before you got the serum:, thin, short, and with health problems. You used to get so cold at night when we were in the camps that you'd always bunk with me just to stay warm." It was a fond memory for the duo, but it also came with a dawn of realization. "Did...you remember that before now?" Steve asked, glancing up to his friend. "No. It used to be so blurred, I never knew what it was."

It seems that being with Steve for so long has helped Bucky begin to recover some of his memories. Steve grinned brightly to his best friend, nuzzling up more against his body, feeling as Bucky's arm kept him there, before letting his body fully relax and falling into a deep sleep. Bucky decided to join him in that sleep, hoping that maybe sleeping like this with his closest friend might unlock more memories from his blurry and unfocused past.


	5. Poison

Bucky's been getting very worried. It's been two weeks now since Steve's had that meal that tasted odd to him, and he's been occasionally having stomach and digestive problems two days afterwards. In the last two weeks, he's been given that same meal, which he still says tastes odd, a total of six times. Bucky was rubbing Steve's back at the moment as he hurled up water and stomach acid, Natasha holding the bucket for Steve. "What is going on?" Sam nearly growled at Steve's doctor, who shook his head. "I'm not sure. He should be getting better, and we know he's not allergic to anything we've given him..." The doctor trailed off, carefully taking a syringe full of Steve's vomit.

"...How long before you get the test results back?" Natasha asked, getting a small hand cloth damp with cold water and wiping down Steve's face and neck, removing the sweat that had built up. "A week. I'm sending this as a top priority request." It was nice to see that Steve's doctor was just as worried as the rest of them were about his suddenly declining health. "Thank you, doctor." Steve croaked, his voice rough from being forced to empty the contents of his stomach. The man gave him a sympathetic grin and pat on the shoulder. "Try to rest up, Captain."

Just as the doctor was leaving the room, the nurse who gave Steve his meals was arriving. "Oh! Excuse me, doctor." She scooted enough out of the way for the man to pass her by, entering the room and setting Steve's meal down. "Still not feeling good?" "No... But, hopefully, it won't be much longer before I start to." He spoke, the woman giving him a gentle smile before leaving the room. Steve took a bite of his meal, and once again, it was the same meal that always made his face screw up. But this time, it was tighter than normal.

"What's the matter?" Bucky spoke, instantly at Steve's side. "Any other time I've had this, it just tastes odd, but now...something's really weird. That strange taste is a lot stronger than before." Bucky's protective instincts over Steve kicked in, and he snatched the fork from his hand, taking a bite from the same part Steve just ate, and slowly rolled the food over his tongue. He instantly knew why it tasted funny to Steve. Everyone tensed up as Bucky hit the button to call for a nurse, setting the fork down on the edge of the tray and placed Steve's hands in his lap, keeping his flesh one over them to hold him in place.

"Yes?" "You need to get Steve's doctor; I think I know why he's been having his recent issues." The male nurse quickly nodded his head and went to rush out of the room when Bucky growled, "Wait." The nurse glanced back at him. "You have to remain calm and at ease while you fetch his doctor. There's a possibility that the person behind this is nearby." Sam and Natasha went rigid with his words. The nurse, after a moment, took a calming breath, nodded his head, and left the room. Steve's doctor was back in his room a few minutes later.

"The nurse mentioned that you said that 'the person behind this' might be nearby?" He asked Bucky and the ex-assassin nodded his head. "He's been fed a concoction of arsenic, ricin, and tetrodotoxin in small enough amounts that they won't be detectable in blood work tests." "And you're certain about this?" "Yes. How his food tastes matched up to how all three of these poisons combined would taste like." "Wait, how his food tastes? As in, you've eaten some of it as well?" Bucky shrugged. "I had to be sure."

To say the man was flabbergasted was an understatement. But, he recovered quickly, taking both Steve's and Bucky's pulse before ducking out of the room. He came back six minutes later with two syringes to different doses. He gave the larger one to Steve, and the smaller one to Bucky. Normally, this would be the time that Steve would have finished his meal, so the nurse who always gave them to him was very shocked to see his doctor in the room. "Is everything alright?" She asked, clearly spooked. Natasha quickly stood in front of the door when no one said anything and she tried to run. "Where do you think you're going?" Black Widow asked, a glare leveled at the other woman.

It didn't hold a candle to the death glare Bucky had. The Winter Solider was instantly on his feet, grabbed the woman by the shoulder and slammed her against the wall, knocking a little of the wind out of her. " _Wer hat dich geschickt?_ " "W-What?"  
" _Кто вас послал?!_ " " _Никто! Меня никто не послал!_ " "Then why are you speaking in Russian?" Natasha demanded, both her and Bucky seeing the fear spark in her eyes. "I-I used to work abroad in Russia, so I had to learn how to read, write, and speak in Russian." Bucky had been reading the woman closely and he could tell she wasn't lying.

Sam and Natasha eased their guard when Bucky removed his hand from her shoulder, taking a wide step back to give her space. "Who's been preparing Rogers's meals?" His doctor asked and the woman shook her head. "I-I don't know. He was transferred over from a hospital out of the country." "What does he look like?" Bucky nearly barked, but managed to keep his voice calm enough to not do so. "Tall, pale skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar on the back of his neck. Why?"

Bucky didn't give an answer.

He quickly stepped out of the room and started heading to the cafeteria, though he was stopped by Sam yanking on his human arm. "Where are you going?" "To deal with this guy." Sam scoffed. "And what, make a scene that drags innocents into the line of fire?" Bucky snapped around, shoving at Sam's chest, making him stumble back. "HYDRA agents with that kind of description with a scar on the back of their neck are poisoners. They only work with poisons; they have very basic combat skills, and if pressured, will try to escape over killing themselves or being caught." Bucky stated, gritting his teeth hard. "If I don't go after him now, he'll know something is up and flee. I need to capture him." "Alone?"

"Look, I don't trust a lot of people with Steve's safety: I **_trust_** you and Natasha to keep him safe." Sam, after letting that filter through his head, understood the weight of what was just said. "...Just don't kill him." "If I'm given another choice, I won't." Bucky waited until Sam started to head back to Steve's room before hurrying downstairs.

* * *

A quick scan of the room had Bucky spotting the man the nurse described sitting near an exit, leg bouncing like a broken spring. " _Извините, сэр, вы могли бы мне что-нибудь помочь?_ " The man glanced up at Bucky's Russian, and quickly relaxed, a warm smile on his lips. " _Конечно, товарищ! Что тебе нужно?_ " Bucky waited until the man stood up before pulling out the handgun he kept in the back of his jeans, and pressed it tightly against the other's stomach. "Don't try to run, don't try to call for help. Just calmly, turn around and walk out the exit." Bucky growled at the wide-eyed man, who weakly nodded his head and did as he was ordered.

" _H-Я сделал что-то не так?_ " The HYDRA agent asked, his voice small. "Yes. You did." Bucky heard a faint whimper from the man, feeling himself frown a little at the noise. He does feel a little bad for the guy; any HYDRA agent like him was usually dragged into the agency against their will, forced to become killers via poison. " _Вы скажите мне, кто послал вас, и я позволю вам жить._ " The man turned his head a little to look at Bucky over his shoulder. " _Вы имеете в виду, что? Шутки в сторону?_ " Bucky nodded his head. " _Да._ "

The man swallowed thickly. " _Я ... я не знаю, кто меня послал. Мне отправили электронное письмо о том, в какой больнице, и какой номер комнаты ядовито. Это все, что я знаю._ " " _Вы знаете, есть ли здесь какие-либо другие агенты?_ " The man swallowed again. " _Еще нет. Я получил письмо, в котором сообщалось, что двое других приходят, но он не сказал, как скоро._ " Bucky let out a silent sigh.  _So at least two more are coming..._ " _Я ... я свободен, чтобы уйти?_ " " _Нет._ " Bucky then smashed the butt of his gun against the base of the man's skull, quickly knocking him out from the force.

Bucky scooped the man up, draped him over his shoulder like a sack of rice, and headed back inside after he tucked his gun away.

* * *

Natasha walked up to Bucky as the cops left with the HYDRA agent, frowning at the vicious names he was calling the Winter Solider. "What did he say?" "He doesn't know who sent him to assassinate Steve, but he did know that two more agents are coming." "Great. Even more guys like him." Sam spoke up, but Bucky shook his head. "No. They might send one more poisoner of a different variety, but I almost guarantee that they'll be sending a combat agent as well." Sam groaned. "You HYDRA assholes are hard to deal with."

Natasha shot Sam a glare, but Barnes scoffed. "You cut off one head, and two more take its place. Well...this head is gonna bite back." Bucky stated, his resolve firming up as he marched back towards Steve's room, Natasha and Sam seeing through the blinds that he climbed into the bed next to Steve, pulling him against his chest and cradling him in his arms. "...Hopefully we're seeing the Bucky Steve's always known." Sam spoke up, and Natasha smiled softly. "Even if he's not, the man Steve knows is still in there, making sure his friend is safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German and Russian according to Google
> 
> Wer hat dich geschickt? = Who sent you?
> 
> Кто вас послал?! = Who sent you?!
> 
> Никто! Меня никто не послал! = No one! No one sent me!
> 
> Извините, сэр, вы могли бы мне что-нибудь помочь? = Excuse me, sir, could you help me with something?
> 
> Конечно, товарищ! Что тебе нужно? = Of course, comrade! What do you need?
> 
> H-Я сделал что-то не так? = H-Have I done something wrong?
> 
> Вы скажите мне, кто послал вас, и я позволю вам жить. = You tell me who sent you, and I will let you live.
> 
> Вы имеете в виду, что? Шутки в сторону? = You mean that? Seriously?
> 
> Да. = Yes.
> 
> Я ... я не знаю, кто меня послал. Мне отправили электронное письмо о том, в какой больнице, и какой номер комнаты ядовито. Это все, что я знаю. = I... I don't know. I was sent an email of what hospital to be at, and what room number to poison. That's all I know.
> 
> Вы знаете, есть ли здесь какие-либо другие агенты? = Do you know if any other agents are here?
> 
> Еще нет. Я получил письмо, в котором сообщалось, что двое других приходят, но он не сказал, как скоро. = Not yet. I received an email saying that two others were coming, but it didn't say how soon.
> 
> Я ... я свободен, чтобы уйти? = Am...I free to leave?
> 
> Нет. = No.


	6. You Used To Know Me

Sam's snores were so loud, it's a wonder Steve manages to get any sleep as it is. It was about 1 in the morning, Steve peacefully asleep, as well as Sam, who was resting in the chair next to his friend's bed. Natasha was out, having to check up on something. Bucky was in her place while she was away, lounging on the sofa with a notebook in his hands, almost frantically scribbling down what little clear memories he could recall. It wasn't much: the things he remembered when Steve first asked him, the time Steve had first bunked with him after he was finally accepted into the army to stave off the cold, and what had happened so far in Steve's hospital room.

Barnes glanced up to the door when it was softly opened, Natasha poking her head inside with a soft smile. "Come join me for a minute." She spoke, holding in her chuckle when Bucky glanced over to the Captain's sleeping form. "Steve's not going anywhere." Natasha reassured and after a moment, Bucky sighed and nodded his head. Thanks to HYDRA, Bucky was used to staying up for days on end and working on very little sleep, so him being up so late wasn't too much of a shock for him; it did surprise him when Black Widow lead him to a little cafe area and handed him a cup of gentle smelling tea.

"...Thank you." "Figured it might be easier on your system than coffee." She shrugged, taking one of the chairs while Bucky leaned against the wall by one of the windows in the room, the New York horizon visible in its late night artificial glow. "...Is it strange to see? Now that you've taken sometime to actually look?" She spoke up, Bucky shaking his head. "Not really. I can barely remember what it used to look like before." "Steve adapted pretty quickly too." Bucky glanced at her then, a brow cocked. "Really?"

"Yes. We had originally wanted to break it to him slowly that he had been frozen for 70 years, but...well, something gave us away." "...Were you playing a game on the radio?" Bucky asked out of the blue, catching Natasha off guard, but she still nodded. "Yes, from May 1941. He said he knows it because he was there." Bucky, after a long moment, chuckled. "He was. I'm from a wealthy family--not originally that way, but we got there pretty quick--and Steve had been  _dying_ to go to that game, but had no way to buy a ticket. So I bought one for him. We watched the game, side by side." A veil of melancholy washed over Bucky's features then.

"...He was so ecstatic when I brought him to the stadium, the brightest grin I've seen on his face in years. It was like he was a kid again, excited about the stories I told him of the few years my mother and I live in Bucharest before my father moved us to his home back in Brooklyn." Natasha didn't say a word as she watched him reach into his back pocket and pull out a small notebook with a pen, writing down most likely what he just said. "...Have you been able to recall anything else?" Her tone was soft, but he shook his head. "Still too fuzzy."

A quiet fell over them, but not an uncomfortable one. Bucky glanced over to Natasha as she took another sip of her tea and something snapped into place. "...We've...met before, haven't we?" Barnes asked and Romanoff sighed deeply. "Yes." Barnes lowered his drink onto the table, unable to look at her. "What did I do?" "Bucky, you don't need to do this to yourself." Natasha spoke, not wanting Steve's closest friend to beat himself up over actions he had no real control over. "I know nothing I did while I was under HYDRA control was my fault, but I did them. Besides, I'm asking because I can only recall that I've seen you before now, not what I did or tried to do."

"...You had tried to kill me. Twice, actually." Bucky frowned. "Were you alone each time?" "No, just the first. The second time I was will Sam and Steve." For a moment, Bucky could remember the image of a blue car, but that was it. "How badly did I hurt you the first time?" Natasha leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table now, her drink hovering next to her lips. "...The injury scarred. And I'm okay. Really." Bucky shook his head, however. "No, you aren't. You've just managed to deal and cope with the damage I caused." "It's just a little scar, Bucky, I wouldn't call that 'coping with the damage'."

"No, the injury I caused you has scarred; the mental and emotional damage of nearly being killed is what you've learned to cope with." Bucky's retort had Natasha grow quiet. "It doesn't matter that you're an excellent liar and spy; you were attacked and nearly killed by my own hand. The training you had recieved during your younger years have dampened the impact being attacked causes, but you weren't prepared for the damages that come when your life is nearly taken away from you." Barnes spoke, slowly and carefully moving to stand in front of her, unsure of how she'll react to his words.

Natasha didn't know what to say; he wasn't entirely wrong, but she also knew he wasn't completely right either. But she understood why he was saying what he was: he was fully aware of the damage he has caused for the lives of so many people and regrets it. "...Can I ask where the scar is?" She didn't say a word, just lifted up her shirt enough for him to see the scar on her left side. He could tell from the size and shape of it that it was from a bullet that most likely wasn't even meant for her. Natasha kept still as Bucky knelt before her, his flesh hand coming up to keep her shirt lifted, and she watched as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against it.

"...I'm sorry." He hushed against her skin, lowering her shirt moments before he felt her arms coil around his shoulders. "It's okay. I understand that, if you could take it back you would. But what's done is done and there's no need for me to hold a vendetta about it." "Still..." Natasha chuckled softly, threading her fingers through his slightly tangled hair in a comforting motion; Bucky didn't argue or move, just shifted so his head was resting in her lap, arms loosely wrapped around her waist, and let her stroke his hair, her free hand slowly becoming a comfortable weight across his shoulders.


End file.
